The Darkness Unleashed
by writersblock69.2
Summary: A barely living Terra finds her way to Titans Tower a year after the end of the world.Terra seems to think that every thing is wrong though. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Raven sat reading her book. Her cloak sat on the couch beside her and the light streaming through the window was sufficient to read with. The Titan Tower main room often has great sun light at sun down. 

Raven folded the edge of her page when the light started getting to dark. She looked outside and saw a silhouette racing across the water. As it approached the tower is started to slow down. With what light was left she could finally make out what the silhouette was. It was a hovering rock and on that rock was a blonde haired person.

_Can't be her,_ Raven said shaking off the thought of the most obvious person it could be. _She's still under the city; we haven't made any breakthroughs at all. Beastboy went and saw her today._

As the rock got closer she noticed the person was on their hands and knees, heads down. Most of all the hair was long, reaching down the back of the person. Raven guess it was a girl but shrugged off the thought again of who she thought it was. Then she heard a loud thud as the rock landed on the little island that the Tower was built on.

Raven threw on her cloak and got up passing Beastboy. She grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him with her.

"What the heck," he protested, "I want to play Mega Mutants: Extreme."

"Just come with me," she said, "if it's who I think it is I'm pretty sure you'll like coming with me better."

"Say what?" Beastboy asked. "Is Aqua-lad out there? I think you're going for your own reasons. Just let me go."

"Just come with me," Raven insisted.

Beastboy tore her hands off of him, "fine," and Beastboy followed.

The walked to the large doors and Raven pressed a button causing the doors to start opening. Beastboy ran forward to the Blonde girl. Raven saw that the girl was worse then she thought. Her clothes were torn and there was dried blood on various spots on her body. Beastboy flipped the girl over and let out a gasp.

"Terra!" he said in shock.

Terra's eyes stayed closed. Raven said her incantation and Terra hovered into the air with a black bubble around her and walked into the tower.

* * *

Don't worry this is just the begginning. I do have the first actual chapter up so please save your reviews until then. If there are more chapters by the time you read this story please review after reading the whole story. 


	2. Terra's Freak out

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Terra slowly opened her eyes. She felt a respirator mask over her mouth and guessed it was probably best to leave it there. She opened her eyes fully, surprised to find her self in the Teen Titan medical room. She expected it more likely that she would have ended up in the hospital.

Last thing she remembered was floating over the water back to the city with all her energy almost gone. She had seen Titans Tower and landed to rest for only a minute or two, until she got some energy back. Now she ends up here.

The doors at the side of the room slid open and Beastboy walked in with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He smiled to see that she was awake. He set the roses on the bedside table and looked at the vitals readings on the wall behind Terra's bed.

"You don't need to wear that any more," Beastboy said pulling the respirator mask off.

Terra lunged forth and kissed Beastboy on the lips. Without thinking she then stuck her tongue into his mouth. Beastboy broke the kiss.

"Wha- what's wrong BB?" Terra asked. "I'm here, and you're here. He both got out alive didn't we? Shouldn't we celebrate?"

"Terra, you're the only one who's come back," Beastboy replied, "and as for the French kissing, well not yet, I mean you betrayed us."

Terra looked into his eyes confused. "I never did," Terra said, "maybe you're thinking of Raven, you know, the now great super villain."

"You know perfectly well that Raven is no Super Villain," Beastboy said, "you were the one who joined forces with Slade."

Terra looked even more confused now. "But we had to because Robin was killed by Trigon. We needed a leader and for some reason Slade became a good guy. Raven then quit about a month later and another after that she returned evil."

"Terra I don't know what you've been dreaming when you were in that rock but how did you find out about Trigon?" Beastboy asked

Terra's look of confusion turned to one of fear and suspicion. "Are you playing a trick on me BB? It's really not funny at all. Please stop."

The doors slid open again and Raven entered. Terra's face turned to pure fear. Why was Beastboy so calm about this?

"Look out it's Raven," Terra said, "don't tell me you've joined her."

"Well that's the thanks I get for bringing you in from out side and getting you help," Raven said. "And what do you mean by Beastboy joining me? As far as I know, you're the only one here who isn't part of the team."  
Terra's mouth dropped. "They can't have all, I mean maybe Slade but not Starfire," Terra gave a glance to Beastboy, "and defiantly not you BB."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Beastboy said getting up. "You know Terra, I like you but right now, our relationship is no where."

"But Raven's right here, she's not hurting you," Terra said in a quieter voice. "You know, if you're on her side just kill me now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"She keeps saying that after the Trigon incident you became evil, Robin died, and Slade became our leader," Beastboy answered.

"Why is there loud shouting coming from this room?" said Starfire who hovered into the room.

"Starfire, Beastboy and Raven have teamed up, I'm to weak to fight right now, help me," Terra quickly said.

"Oh dear," Starfire said, "she is having some kind of reaction to the medicine maybe? I will go and fetch Cyborg."

"You better get Robin too," Raven whispered. "Trust me, I can tell you later," she added as Starfire gave her a confused look.

"Why is every one acting so weird?" Terra asked tears streaming from her eyes.

"Terra calm down," Raven said sitting on the chair beside her bed. "We're getting Cyborg, hopefully he'll know what's wrong."

"I know what's wrong," Terra said, "you've put them all under your witch spell."

Raven reached into a drawer in the bedside table beside Terra. She pulled out a syringe and put a dark yellow, translucent liquid into it. "Hold her down Beastboy," Raven commanded. Beastboy did so as Terra struggled and sobbed uncontrollably. Raven stuck the needle into Terra's arm. Once the contents of the syringe were emptied into Terra the struggle slowed down and then finally Terra was asleep again.

Raven paced back and forth for a few minutes while Beastboy sat bedside Terra holding her hand. The door finally slid open again and Starfire walked in followed by Robin, and Cyborg. Cyborg gave a close look to the vitals above Terra's bed.

"They seem to be exactly perfect," Cyborg said after a minute, "if she was having any reactions she would have some strange readings but its seems perfect."

Raven took the time now, along with Beastboy, to tell the rest what had happened.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Beastboy asked. "You know what she means to me, I really need to know."

"I have no clue Beastboy," said Cyborg, "it makes absolutely no sense. Unless she's lying, she actually thinks anything she has said really happened."

"Yeah but we all know that Robin's alive, and Slade never took command of the Titans," Raven said, "and I sure as hell have not gone on a killing spree on the city."

Terra stirred a bit. She started to make frightened whimpers and then with a cry of terror Terra sat bolt upright. She looked around and fear etched into her face when her gaze fell upon Raven once more. A moment later her expression turned to shock and she look straight at Robin. Tears of happiness filled her eyes and she got out of bed to hug him.

"You're supposed to be dead!" said Terra, "but you're not. How did you-" her face became suspicious suddenly, "you're just Raven's trick, you're not here, none of you probably are. The only one really here is Raven putting these images into my mind. Well it's not going to work. They're all dead aren't they Raven? You're just torturing me more because of our rough past. Get out of my head bitch."

"Terra it is us," Beastboy said. "Just trust me. Come with me, I'll show you."

Beastboy offered Terra his hand and Terra took it. She followed him out of the room. Once she was out of the room. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I think our friend Terra has the mind of a Tamararian bulkockins," Starfire said.

"It's not funny Starfire," Robin said, "nor is it anything to laugh about. She really thinks that this is all wrong."

"Yeah but it's not," Raven said with a sigh.

* * *

There. I'll call it a night and more will come later. Please start toreview at this point.


	3. Raven's theory

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

"We'd like a extra-large meaty-extreme pizza," Terra said. As she saw Beastboy's expression she laughed. "I'm just kidding, how about you order BB, I mean Beastboy?"

"Thank you," Beastboy said smiling. "Large cheese Pizza."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"I love this place," Terra said, "I remember Raven destroying it though. We came here on our first date."

"I don't remember our first date here but I love this place too," Beastboy said, "and Raven sure as hell didn't destroy this place." Suddenly Beastboy's Titan's signaller started to ring telling him some one else was contacting him. "Sorry gotta take it."

"Beastboy, take her to the cave where Terra killed Slade," Raven said just as her face appeared on the screen. "Once you're there contact me."

Beastboy nodded, "why though?"

"You'll see when you get there, when you contact me I'll tell you."

Beastboy shrugged. "Can we get our Pizza to go please?" said Beastboy waving down the waiter."

"Why?" Terra asked. "Where are we going Beastboy? You're not taking me to some make out point are you?"

"No," chuckled Beastboy, "Raven wants us to check something out. I guess something about you. And you can call me BB, I'm sorry about yelling at you about that."

Terra smiled about this, "so BB, how do _you _remember our first date?"

"Well you took me to some restaurant, or bar, that only served meat," said Beastboy, "then we went to an amusement park. I think we kissed on the Ferris wheel."

"You _think_?" Terra asked, "you don't even remember our first kiss. I feel so unwanted."

"Sorry," said Beastboy holding up a hand apologetically, "I mean, as I remember it, you betrayed us to Slade and then you sacrificed your self just to save me. I just don't really want to think of you, because you broke my heart."

"Okay then sorry," Terra quickly replied, "I don't remember doing it any way."

"If I'm right of what Raven is thinking and she is right to, there's a pretty good reason," said Beastboy.

There was silence as Terra contemplated this comment.

"Give me a piece of Pizza," Terra said reaching into the box once they finally got it. "Come on lets go. No time for you to take a piece."

Beastboy took his piece any way and followed Terra out the door. "Terra! You're the one who's supposed to be following me. You don't know where you're going."

"Well hurry up BB!" Terra called back sticking out her tongue.

* * *

They finally arrived in the cave. Terra's mouth dropped. She walked slowly around what seemed to be a stone statue of herself.

"See," said Beastboy, "I told you. And Raven must be right. Wait for me to call her." He waited and finally he started talking again. "Raven unless I'm wrong about what you were thinking, you're right. Here look." Beastboy pointed his signaller at the stone Terra in the middle of the cave with the normal one right beside it. "So you think she's form an alternate universe right?"

"Yeah," said Raven, "the event with Larry came to mind as she was talking about everything happening differently."

"Yeah but how are you going to get Larry here?" Beastboy asked. "He lives in an alternate universe after all."

"I wasn't thinking of Larry," Raven said. "I'm thinking of bringing Terra with me, find the vortex, let her go back in and hopefully I'm strong enough with my magic to close the vortex. I've been looking it up and found the spell."

"Good," Beastboy said, "but don't you think that Terra might want to stay?"

"Yes I do," said Raven, "but we might not have that choice, there wasn't that much information about reality transfers in the book. Remember what happened with Larry because of a slight screw up? If she doesn't go back to her universe both universes might collapse into each other."

"I don't want to go back though," Terra said, "I want to stay here, you don't know what it's like on the other side. The reason I looked the way I did when you found me is because Raven, I mean the other you, was finally able to break into Titans Tower and she captured us all. She destroyed half the city. Unless you were able to come and help me free the rest of the Titans there is no point of me going back. I await nothing there."

"Terra, it's not that simple," Raven said, "the two realities might combine but the space for them would be the same. There won't be enough space and both universes would either explode or implode creating a new one. The only thing preventing this from happening now is the vortex being open. You going back is the only way."

"And what if anything else came through?" Terra retorted. "Then we'll all be screwed any way."

"But I'm pretty sure nothing else will," Raven said sternly, "and before I close it I'll make sure it doesn't happen by scanning the world for signs of any life that doesn't belong here."

"Then why not just keep the portal open then?" asked Beastboy. "That way every one gets to be happy."

"No because then any one or anything can get through," Raven said. "This other me for instance. I don't think I want to meet her."

"I guess I'll do it," Terra said, "saving reality is something I've only done once during the end of the world. Don't worry BB; romanticizing with you is technically cheating any way."

"Well how about you get the rock off our Terra at least?" Beastboy asked.

Suddenly Beastboy's signaller started to beep. Beastboy swore and grabbed Terra by the arm.

"Trouble?" asked Terra.

"Apparently," replied Beastboy.

"Damn, I really like what I'm wearing," she said giving one last glance to the stone Terra.

"It's a suit Slade gave you to so you could control your powers," Beastboy explained.

"In my universe Raven just taught me how to meditate," Terra said. "I still want one though."

* * *

"Raven you can go look for this portal if you want," Robin told Raven who was putting on her cloak, "Terra makes us five which makes us a good team. Don't worry you're still important but I'm sure we can pull this one off with out you."

Raven sighed. She went to the roof and turned around in a full circle until she was able to feel Terra's fading trail. She jumped off the tower and started floating and aligned with the path Terra seems to have taken. She then zoomed along the path until she found a small island where the trail seemed to start.

Raven landed and walked the path, which Terra had walked. She finally came to a cliff with a white semicircle reaching from the ground up to three meters in height. She marked this spot by tearing down all the trees in one meters radius and then turned to go.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted onto the top of her head and she felt consciousness fade and she fell to the ground. Before she was completely unconscious she heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks, I miss my old clothes. You won't mind if we switch do you?"

* * *

Well I will most likely have another on tonight and hopefully this will go for about four more chapters. Tihs is not that long of a story, hopefully interesting though.


	4. Raven's struggle

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Terra and Beastboy finally reached Main Street. Terra got off Beastboy who was turning back to human from Horse. Terra looked around confused.

"This is where we are needed isn't it?" Beastboy asked. "Look at the signaller again."

"It's says the others are just down the block and to the right," Terra informed him.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a cloud of dust with a person in it flew through the intersection. Beastboy ran in that direction and turned to the right. Cyborg and Starfire where fighting with Slade who was dealing with them blow by blow.

"I thought you said that I killed Slade in this universe," Terra said confused and launching a random piece of debris at Slade.

"You did but he came back to life during the whole Trigon deally," Beastboy replied turning into a hummingbird to avoid a piece of debris that came forth as Cyborg flew into a building.

Terra shrugged off the thought and started to hurl debris at Slade using her powers. Robin, who apparently was the person who went flying, was running at Slade again still covered in dust. Terra took the dust off Robin and any extra dust she could find and then flung it at Slade. She made sure to make it stop around Slade's head so he wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Fine if you're going to play that way I'll play like that too," Slade said.

Slade raised his hand in the air and flung something to the ground. The intersection suddenly burst into a bright light that blinded Terra. Once her vision was back she saw her dust cloud didn't have any person in it any more and Slade was nowhere in sight.

"I guess he wins this round," Robin said. "Hopefully Raven will be back by now."

"How about I take us back?" Terra asked as a giant rock flew towards them from the sky.

"Wow you're really in control of you powers," Cyborg said.

"I would much like to take this mode of transportation," Starfire said encouragingly.

Terra smiled at this group of people. They were really nice. In her universe the group was really edgy with each other ever since the death of Robin, being the main reason Raven quit.

As they entered the Tower the Titans were glad to be able to go to the main room. Raven was sitting there reading her book. Terra went and sat down beside her.

"So did you find the portal?" Terra asked.

"Yes, and when I was about to leave I was attack by the Raven from your universe. Luckily I was able to knock her out and came back," replied Raven.

"And you put her back in my universe too right?" asked Terra.

"What? Oh yeah of course. The thing is though she's probably just going to come back to this universe any way," Raven replied looking unconcerned, still reading her book.

"Well then we should probably get ready," Terra said standing up.

"Terra, no need to go off running into battle Terra," said Beastboy, "we have plenty of time probably. Lets have some fun, watch a movie or something."

"I've got a better idea," said Terra leaving on Beastboy's chest. "Come on BB you know you want to."

Terra drew him into a kiss. Raven folded the edge of her book to keep the page and sneered at Terra. She walked out of the room and went to her room.

* * *

Raven awoke feeling like she had been drinking since sun up the previous day. She had never had a hang over but she didn't know how much worse it could get. She started thinking and she remembered how she happened to be on the ground there. She had found the portal, had followed it back to this point and had… that's where it stopped. A strong, sharp pain. Then she remembered waking up after that. Wait one more thing. She had heard herself asking to borrow her clothes, or something like that. _Wait!_ she thought, _my self? Shit she's here._

Raven got up and noticed that she was wearing new clothes. It was the same uniform but now it was crimson red with a blood red cape. _This cannot be good,_ she thought. _Well hopefully they'll let me back in any way. I need something for my head._

Raven slowly started to hover in the air and then slowly started to accelerate towards the Titans Tower. After a long half hour journey the Tower finally came into view. She started to move faster now. She really needed something to get this headache down. She landed finally on the ground and walked towards the large doors now. She stuck her finger to the pad out side the door. A _beep_ issued from the computer and the doors swung open. She took one step inside.

Suddenly she was flying back and she could feel a hot pain on her chest. She closed her eyes from this pain. Once she landed she sat up and looked at her attacker. Of all people it was Cyborg.

"Yeah, hi to you too," Raven said, "can you go get me something for my headache? Wait no Cyborg it's-"

She flew back further as Cyborg shot her again this time hitting her in the stomach. _What the hell?_ She thought. Then the ground around her exploded and she had to cover her eyes, as the searing heat flared around her she felt a rock hit her on the side of her head and then a large tail hit her from the other side. Tears now streamed from her eyes in pain. Then some one grabbed her from behind.

"I will not let you hurt our friends," Starfire said.

"Starfire it's me!" Raven yelled in pain. "Stop crushing me please."

"Throw her to the ground," Raven said.

_I didn't just say that did I?_ Raven thought. Before she could give it any more thought she noticed that she was as high as the top of the Tower. A second later she was flying towards the ground at a speed she could barely match flying by her self.

She hit the ground with a crunch of her arm. Then as she started to open her eyes she saw herself striding nearer. As she watched her own hand reach towards her Raven's eyes widened.

"Look guys, she's crying," the other Raven sneered, "I thought she was a super villain on your side Terra, not a wimp."

"I'm… not… a- a- a… villain," Raven barely got out. "It must be… you."

The other Raven lifted a fist, which turned black and was about to plunge it at Raven when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Friend no," Starfire said, "it is not like you to kill an enemy."

"I'm not an enemy Starfire," Raven said.

"You stay out of this," Starfire said, "you are a Blorian traitor."

"Let me finish her off," Raven said struggling against Starfire's grip.

"Starfire's right Raven," Robin interjected. "It's not like you unless you have no other choice. Look at her she is completely defeated."

"Just let me do this," Raven said struggling still against Starfire's grip.

"Raven stop now!" said Cyborg waling over to the other Raven and pointing his plasma cannon at her.

The other Raven glared at him for an almost a whole minute and then released her grip on Raven's cloak. Starfire picked Raven and walked into the Tower. At that moment Raven once again lost consciousness.

* * *

Raven woke with the most terrible headache she ever though possible. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in the Medical room. She tried to get up but noticed that she was belted down. She concentrated and unbuckled the straps. She then sat up. The door at the side of the room opened and in strode Robin.

"Okay Robin, I don't know what is going on but and I please have some kind of medication for me headache."

Robin nodded and handed her a pill and glass of water. Raven swallowed the pill and tanked Robin.

"Okay Raven how did you know this universe existed?" Robin asked.

"Well lets see," said Raven sarcastically. "It all started when I was born and then I joined the Titans and I've always been in this universe."

"No you're from the other universe," Robin said, "and don't try to make me think other wise."

"Okay, Robin asked me a question the other Raven couldn't know," Raven pleaded.

"Well," Robin seemed to think for a minute, "what did you tell me when I first found you underground during ht end of the world?"

"Um… I told you that I was lost," Raven replied, "I was running away from you and you were trying to catch me. You finally convinced me to trust you. Ask that to the other Raven and see if you get the same reply."

Robin considered this for a minute and then nodded. "Fine."

* * *

Terra sat in the main room playing Mega Mutants: Extreme with Beastboy.

"Whoa BB you suck," she said as once again she defeated Beastboy.

"Yeah well if you'd stop winning for once," Beastboy retorted.

Terra let out a giggle. Then Robin entered the room. He walked straight and sat down beside Raven.

"When I first found you during the End of the World what did you say to me?" Robin asked.

Raven replied right away, "I told you to go away and that this was what needed to be done."

Terra's mouth dropped. "That's exactly what Raven from my side had said. I was with my Robin to save Raven."

The Raven sitting on the couch suddenly was covered in a black bubble, which sank through the couch, and Raven was gone.

* * *

Okay. That's it for tonight. I'm trying to pull off another chapter for my other story so I'm sorry.


	5. Terra's explanation

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

"So then we just hurt the real Raven?" asked Starfire as Robin explained. "I feel so horrible for what I called her."

"It's okay," Raven said walking in the door. "What was I thinking with these red clothes? They suck. Any way, can you possibly fill us in on my past in your universe so maybe we can find out what she might be doing Terra?"

Terra nodded. "Well in my universe I killed Slade but I didn't turn to stone. When the end of the world came around Slade came back. I'm guessing like in my universe he offered to help us find Raven so she could kill Trigon. When we found her though she told us she didn't want to have any part in saving the world, that this was her destiny and nothing would change it. Slade came back fully alive and helped Robin kill Trigon, but Robin in the end sacrificed himself to do so. I don't know, in my universe Slade must have gotten the soul of a young nice person because suddenly he had a change of heart and was younger then he was before. He doesn't even wear his mask any more. After a month him and Raven got into a big argument. She left after threatening to kill Starfire who was trying to change her mind. She came back a month later after that. She had the monks of Azarath with her and they knew magic like her. Ever since then she's been destroying cities. There is only one Monk left but he's the strongest of them all, rivalling Raven even"

"Whoa I didn't know I was capable of that," said Raven. "Well before we go track her down I'm going to go change into new clothes. Red is definitely not my colour."

"You should put on the white clothes," suggested Beastboy, "you looked hot in those."

Both Raven's and Terra's fists hit either side of Beastboy's head at the same time.

* * *

Raven changed into her Green set of clothes which she actually hadn't ever worn before. She had to wear a different colour then her normal clothes so the others would be able to tell her apart from her alternate self.

Suddenly the idea hit her.

* * *

"Every one we need to go now. Robin and Cyborg you need to find a way to fly," said Raven who was running into the room, and left sleeve of her uniform not yet put on exposing some cleavage and bra.

"Why what is it?" asked Robin as Raven put on the left sleeve.

"No time to explain," said Raven putting her cloak on, "Terra once they're ready take them to the island you came from. We have to stop her before she destroys both worlds."

Terra gave her a strange look but the "trust me," gaze Raven was giving her was all she needed. Terra nodded and Raven used her powers to fly up through the top of the room. Out of the window a black orb was seen speeding in the direction in which Terra had first come.

* * *

I'm sorry for the sort chapter but I don't have too much time. I'm sorry but I won't be able to put up a new chapter for a week and a half.


	6. Darkness unleashed

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

Raven finally landed. She walked forwards and hoped that the path she was taking would lead her to the Vortex. After walking for a quarter-hour Raven was getting impatient and then hovered high into the air. She waited until she saw the clearing that she had made and flew towards it.

She landed and was surprised to see no body there. After a few minutes she saw some silhouette in the vortex. Out walked an identical version of herself.Raven instantly recognize the other Raven and lunged at her. The other Raven grabbed her and rolled throwing Raven into the rock base of the cliff. Raven quickly got up to see her other self laughing. A tree, which was illuminated in black, suddenly flew at her and Raven was successful in dodging it, though barely. Raven landed a punch on her chin but she merely did a back flip kicking Raven in the chin, which sent Raven flying back several meters.

Wiping away a little bit of blood from her lip Raven got up once again. This time she was unsuccessful in dodging as a large rock hit her in the abdomen. As she felt the pain flare up in her stomach the other Raven walked up to her.

"How can I be so weak?" asked the other Raven with a sigh. "I disgrace my self with beating you so easily."

Raven got up and blocked a punch. She span and kicked the other Raven in the side of the head and she went flying. The other Raven took a few seconds to recover and sent the tree she hit hurling towards Raven. Raven stopped this with a barrier and started to push it towards the other Raven. After a minute of this the tree snapped in two and then was crushed into tiny splinters that were sent to the side.

"I'm not to weak," said Raven smirking. "As I hear it you couldn't kill our good old dad. You had to let Robin sacrifice himself. I, on the other hand, took him on practically single-handed. So I think you're the weak one you bitch."

The other Raven merely smirked back. "Does it really matter who you can kill. I think the point is that I seem to be defeating you."

Suddenly another silhouette appeared in the portal. Out walked a white man in his mid life years, wearing a brown robe. He was bald but had a long goatee, which was bleached. His eyes were a reddish black colour. He walked toward the two combatants and nodded at the other Raven.

"Are you sure I can take her Mistress?" asked the man. "I mean she is you."

"Listen you damn monk," replied the other Raven, "you don't need to be able to actually win a fight, you just need to keep her off me while I expand the fucking portal."

The Monk nodded. He took a fighting position that Raven did not recognise. He lunged at her and tried to kick her. She dodged and then deflected a bunch of tree splinters that the Monk sent at her. She grabbed his leg seconds later before he could land and flung him at the other Raven. The other Raven got hit in the back and flew into the portal. She walked back out seconds later smiling.

"Too late," she said, "the Portal is already unstable. Our universes will be soon destroyed. Time to finish you off."

Suddenly two black translucent walls appeared suddenly. They started to close on her. She flew to the left and another wall appeared blocking her escape. She turned around and the same problem was to the right. Looking above her she saw the same thing and then below her. There was no escape, except…

She started to pound on the barrier hoping it would finally give way. It didn't. The walls in front and back continued to move in on her. Finally she felt a crushing pain start and slowly increase. Suddenly it felt like her bones would be crushed. She felt and heard her nose snap. She could feel the blood pour from her nose but couldn't care much because the crushing pain was worse.

When she was sure that her chest would snap inwards impaling her lungs and heart killing her almost instantly, it stopped. She fell ten feet to the ground but was basically unhurt. She felt a hand under her arm and then her arm around some one's shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a giant boulder where she remembered the Monk to last be standing. Blood was slowly pouring out from underneath it.

"I hated that guy too," said Terra.

Raven looked beside herself and saw Terra holding her up. Raven shrugged her off and struggled for a second to stand on her own power.

"Thanks," muttered Raven.

"You said you'd explain," said Terra.

"Yes," said Raven nodding. "I realised that if the portal can be closed then it can also be made bigger. When it's made bigger the portal will continue growing in both universes until they are both one. Now as I said before, if the two universes combine then there are two possibilities: either they just explode, or they implode. If they implode it might create a big bang. This will create a new universe that will be greatly different from all the others because it won't be branches of the same original reality which branched due to each different possibilities presented in each situation, which is of course the multiverse theory. The question is whether or not it's a multiverse or omniverse. If it's an omniverse then this will destroy all reality, as we know it. Any way let's hope that we don't even have to bother thinking about any of those situations."

Terra nodded.

"A good idea would be that you tackle he into the vortex so you're back in your universe," suggested Raven, "then I can close the Vortex before it's too late."

Terra nodded and lunged toward the other Raven with a chunk of rock underneath her. The other Raven got hit in the legs and fell forward onto the rock. Once the rock, with Terra and the other Raven on it, went through the now ten meters in diameter vortex, Raven leapt into action. She created a barrier around the vortex to stop it from expanding any further. Once it had finally stopped she started to chant the words that would start to close the vortex. After half an hour of meditating with such concentration, saying the same incantation over and over again, she opened her eyes and saw that the vortex was closed. With a sigh she collapsed to her knees and panted. It was finally over, for her at least.

* * *

Terra slowed her walking. She didn't like the fact there was no sign of Raven. Half an hour ago she had come through the portal and then Raven dissolved into the ground. She had finally found her way down into Raven's underground layer, which she had broken out of what felt like a week ago.

She heard a sound behind her and saw a shadow sinking into the ground. Terra swallowed dry in fear. She didn't like this, not at all. She turned the corner and saw a dark hallway. She turned to leave and saw that a door shut the way behind her now. She tried to get the door open but did not succeed. She sighed and started to walk down the dark hallway. She could see that there was light twenty meters down the hallway. She walked slowly hoping not the run into any thing.

Suddenly she tripped. She was picked up when some one clutched her throat and she felt a fist meet her right cheek. The hand holding her throat let go and she flew all the way to the light filled hallway. The person who had just hit her walked into the light and Terra saw Raven, the one in blue.

"Do you know how long I had to gather energy to create that portal to the other universe?" asked Raven. "Do you know how long it's gonna take for me to be able to open it again?

Terra got up and then raised her hand, open palm.

"You're going to slap me?" asked Raven in an amused tone.

"No," replied Terra, "you know I'm capable of much more."

Terra lowered her hand suddenly and the roof above Raven's head cracked. Dust fell onto her uniform. Raven realised what was happening.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-" Raven wasn't quick enough to put the barrier around her self. The dirt fell onto her. Terra clenched her hand into a fist and the dirt compacted until it was a little rock. Terra could hear Raven's screams of pain while she was doing this, but Raven deserved it.

Terra threw the rock aside and then went up to the closest computer terminal. She found the location of all the titans and ran to them. She entered the room and pressed a button all the titans slid off the vertical tables they were strapped to.

"BB!" said Terra.

Terra ran over to Beastboy's limp body and kissed him. She felt a slight kissing back. She drew Beastboy into a French kiss.

"Hi Terra," said Beastboy hoarsely.

"Don't ever leave me alone again," Terra said kissing him on the forehead, a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

There. Just an Epilogue which I WILL write tonight.


	7. The End

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Beastboy let out a sigh. Raven sat beside him.

"I know you must be feeling horrible," said Raven. "I'm sorry she didn't get a chance to say good bye properly."

"Yeah but I should have gone with you guys to help. She might have had the chance," said Beastboy, "but dumb Slade had to be robbing a bank again."

"Yeah well that's how life is," said Raven. "Listen. While looking through the spell books looking for a way to close the portal I came across a spell to change back and forth between rock and flesh. I will have to practise and research it a bit first but it might work."

Beastboy smiled. "Do you mean it?" asked Beastboy, "are you sure? You're not just yanking my cord?"

"Don't worry Beastboy," said Raven. "I mean it."

Beastboy clapped his hands. "Okay I'll leave you to it," he said walking out of the room.

Raven smiled. "I guess I'd better go," said Raven. She got up and walked out of her room.

* * *

Well. Thar you go. I have a prequel planned, about Terra's universe with the whole begginging with how Raven became evil. A sequel? Maybe. Who knows. Thanks for reading though.


End file.
